Cancer
by Corgi202
Summary: Ferb was horrid. He had linen bandages wrapped around his head, probably to help keep whatever hair he had left intact. His skin was a sickly pale that made Phineas's stomach turn, his lips were chapped and faded and he looked almost dead. His eyes would not open, and it hurt just to glance at him. He pulled himself together, and went to sit beside him on the empty chair. "Ferb?"


**PLEASE NOTE!**

 **This was based heavily off Cancer by My Chemical Romance,**

 **I'm testing the waters with this new fandom c:**

~~~~

"Is he? Can he talk?"

He looked behind him at the nurse. She shook her head. Phineas turned and looked ahead, biting his lip. Just down the hall and to the left...down the hall and to the left...into room 307.

"He's...happy right?" He asked.

"He just kept calling for you. All through the night he'd shoot up and start screaming your name. We figured...with what little time he has left...your face would bring him peace." She said.

To the left, into the room, he saw his mom and step-dad, his sister, their pet platypus all crowded around that bed that held Phineas's worst nightmare.

Ferb was horrid. He had linen bandages wrapped around his head, probably to help keep whatever hair he had left intact. His skin was a sickly pale that made Phineas's stomach turn, his lips were chapped and faded and he looked almost dead. His eyes would not open, and it hurt just to glance at him.

He pulled himself together, and went to sit beside him on the empty chair.

"F-Ferb?"

Ferb's eyes fluttered open. They were faded, they had lost that glow Phineas had come to love over these last thirteen years. Phineas smiled, though it was not one to help anyone.

"Hey buddy..." He whispered. Ferb looked away.  
"D...don't...look at me...I'm hideous...and it hurts you..." He muttered. Phineas looked out the window to his right, staring at the rain coming down.

"No, no, your face could never hurt me." He said. He looked back at Ferb.

"I'm sorry Phineas...I'm sorry I'm...going...and you're not coming with me..." Ferb said.

"Shh!" Phineas hissed, swallowing hard and using every last bit of his energy to stop the tears from flowing. "R-Remember? We still gotta, build that, that one thing...the..." Phineas couldn't end the sentence.

"G-guess...you're gonna have to do it without me..." Ferb said, smiling weakly. He had turned back to face Phineas.

"Shut up! N-no I'm not..." Phineas said.

"Phineas...you're smart...you know how this is gonna end..." Ferb whispered. He looked towards the hall.

"I-I need a sec...just me and him..."

The room emptied, leaving just the two brothers.

"Ferb...jesus christ you can't die...what am I gonna do without you?" Phineas asked. The forcefield he had put up to stop the tear broke, and they fell like the raindrops outside. They slithered down his face like the raindrops on the window.

"You'll go on...you'll find a way..." Ferb muttered.

"No I won't! Ferb you can't! Ferb I can't! I can't live without you! I-I...I might as well just curl up and die..." Phineas. He looked away again, thrashing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. It was killing him, he was dying right now, he was going to die right here beside Ferb.

"Phineas..."

He looked back at Ferb.

"You can't do that...you can't let me down..." Ferb muttered.  
"But what the hell am I gonna do Ferb?! What the fuck am I gonna do?!" He was broken now, he had never swore at his brother in anger, but now, he had to. Ferb couldn't do this to him.

He looked down when something grabbed his hand. Ferb had, and was squeezing it gently, probably with all of his might right now. Phineas looked into his dying brother's eyes, and felt the world stop spinning.

"Come here," Ferb rasped. Phineas stood and went over.

"I...guess...I'm just soggy from the chemo..." He muttered. In the next minute, Ferb was kissing him. Phineas shut his eyes, and just accepted it.

Ferb let go, and fell back.

"The-the nightstand...look inside it..." He said. Phineas opened the drawer, and saw a small folded piece of paper. He took it.

"Our last song..." Ferb muttered, and smiled. He was still holding Phineas's hand.

He slowly shut his eyes.

"Cause the hardest part of this...is leaving you..." He sang softly, and then relaxed. There came a soft, single noted buzz.

"Phineas...you ready?" Isabella asked gently. He nodded to her. The curtain opened, and he saw people, familiar faces, all crowded around this small stage he had built. He pressed against the microphone, his lips barely touching it.

"I just wanted...to thank you guys for coming. Ferb...Ferb would've been surprised at how many people showed. True, he didn't really show emotions, but I knew when he was scared...when he was sad...and most importantly...when he was happy," He fought back the tears. "Ferb really liked, a band called, My Chemical Romance. He, rewrote one of their songs, Cancer, and renamed it Brother...yeah." Phinea muttered.

He took a breath in.

 _"Turn away, if you could send him in, and tell him I will always love him dearly, tell him I'm happy, we built a rollercoaster, tamed tigersharks, and even went straight to mars, tell him I'm not hurting anymore, and tell him I'm want to see his face again, tell my sister she was pretty, and tell my parents I hope I've done them proud,"_ he glanced over the crowd, half expecting Ferb to be in the back, smiling. _"I want to kiss you, cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you."_

Again, he fought back the tears.

 _"Dear brother, I know I'm awful in your eyes, I'm hurting you when you look at me, my eyes are broken and I'm missing all my hair, but I'm not in agony, know that I will never be famous with you, cause brother the chemo isn't working and time's not on our side. It just ain't working, and I hope you know, that I wish for you to say, I know what, we're doing today! Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you."_

He wasn't fighting the tears anymore.

 _"Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you."_

~~~~

 **a/n**

 **I tried. That's all that matters.**

 **Agent C out!**


End file.
